My Six Bodyguard and My Love
by Shiro 'Aoi' Miuko
Summary: Harus hidup dengan di awasi oleh 6 bodyguard cowok tamban,dan masih muda X9.Bagaimanakah nasip Sakura selanjutnya?


My Six Bodyguard and My Love

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**Pairing : Sakurax?**

**Genre:Humor,Romance,Family,and Friendship**

**Rating :T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, MISS TYPO(S), Bahasa gak BAKU, DLL**

**If you don't like this fic, please don't read. Just go back!**

**Summary;Harus hidup dengan di awasi oleh 7 bodyguard cowok tamban,dan masih muda nasip Sakura selanjutnya? **

**Warning:Author baru pertama kali bikin Fanfic untuk Naruto ehehe biasanya sih Persona/Kingdom Hearts. Tapi sesungguhnya Author sangat suka dengan Naruto! Maka karena itu Author sedang berusaha untuk membuat cerita dengan char Naruto! Hope you like it!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Perngolongan umur –Untuk char yang lain di tunggu ya!-

Sakura Haruno:16

Naruto Uzumaki:18

Sasuke Uchiha:18

Gaara Sabaku:18

Naji Hyugaa:20

Sai Hayato –hmm Naiko gk punya nama laen -_-v-:19

Kiba Inuzuka:18

Shikamaru Nara:20

Kedatangan Sakura Haruno

Mentari kembali sudah berada di puncak jika di golongkan ke jam mungkin matahari sudah menempati angka 12 sekarang,dan itu tandanya hari sudah siang. Terlihat sebuah mobil mewah yang berjalan secara beriringan..bukan itu bukan mobil untuk iringan pengantin tapi itu adalah mobil untuk mengiringi seseorang yang salah satu mobil dapat kita lihat seorang gadis muda dengan rambut merah mudanya yang panjang sedang termenung sambil memandangi jalan raya yang dilewatinya.

Sakura POV

Ku pandangi terus jalanan yang mobilku lewati,laksana menonton film the Movie di Bioskop .Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari jalanan itu.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini takdirku?"Gerutuku dalam hati takut-takut ada yang dengar dan menanyakan maksud gerutuanku bukan hanya aku saja yang berada di dalam mobil ini.

Ku alihkan pendanganku dari jalan raya ke sekeliling mobil ini,terlihat 3 orang makhluk yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

"Huff"Desahku penjang karena hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang,sambil mengingat perlakuan Daddy dan Mommy beberapa jam lalu sewaktu aku di Amerika sebelum aku pergi ke Konohagakure mereka terhadapku seperti memperlakukanku selayaknya anak kecil!Tidak bisa merelakanku pergi dan tinggal di Konoha sendirian yang sesungguhnya Konoha itu adalah kampung Daddy dan Mommy lahir,tapi kenapa aku di perlakukan bak anak kecil / padahal umurku sudah 16 tahun ,yang punya maksud tersendiri untuk ke Konohagakure yaitu belajar! .

Sehingga dengan se'enak nongnongnya eh jidat mereka-maksudku-!Mereka harus menelpon beberapa Bodyguard keluarga yang berada di Konoha untuk menjemputku yang akan Pergi atau lebih tepatnya sih pindah ke Konoha untuk melanjutkan Studyku disini .Aku tahu kalo mereka sangat khawatir dengan keputusanku ...masa mereka sampai harus mengirimkan 6 bodyguard untuk menjemputku dan mengawasiku!HELLO!GW INI BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGII!camkan itu!

Merasa bosan akupun memasang headset dan mulai mendengarkan lagu dari Super Junior sebuah boy band Korea yang terbilang terkenal –ahahahah XD NAIKO SUKA YESUNG! YESUNG XDDDD *maaf -_-*- jujur saja ,aku gak begitu suka dengan boy band Korea seblum sepupuku datang dan menyetel beberapa lagu SuJu dan vidio klipnya. Dance yang keren ,Suara yang merdu,dan tampang yang lumayan membuatku dengan mudah menerima mereka untuk menjadi salah satu bahkan pertama Boy Band Korea yang kusukai dan ku kenal.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sekitar 30 menit akhirnya aku sampai di depan Mansion Haruno yang terbilang luas dan Gede.

'Gak banyak yang berubah ternyata"seruku sambil melihat Mansion Haruno dari dalam mobil.

"Baiklah!Kita sampai Hime!"seru salah satu bodyguars yang beberapa jam lalu ku ketahui bernama adalah salah satu dari Bodyguard yang harus mengawalku selama di cengirannya,rambut blondenya yang mencuat ke atas (?) seperti cahaya mentari pagi,dan sifatnya yang sejak tadi tidak bisa diam untuk tidak celoteh atau hanya sekedar main gamedari handphonenya. Mengingat selama di mobil,kepalaku di buat pusing dengan celotehannya. Dan dia baru diam setelah aku membuka suara untuk memerintahkannya diam.

"Huff"Menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya "Ini akan menjadi hari yang berat untuk ku"seruku dalam hati.

Normal POV

Sakurapun akhirnya turun dari mobil yang telah mengantarkannya tadi,tentunya dengan diiringi oleh ke 6 tepat di depan Pintu kayu dengan beberapa ornamen kuno yang klasik menambah keindahan bangunan Mansion Haruno tersebut *Naiko:Gimana gak Indah -_- orang pintunya aja kayu yang ada ukiran kunonya terus da ornamen klasiknya QAQ*.

Selama dia-Sakura-berjalan memasuki Mansion Haruno tersebut tidak ada yang melakukan rutinitas di mansion itu ,seluruh pelayan Mansion langsung meninggalkan rutinitasnya demi menyambut kembali sang tuan putri Haruno satu-satunya dari 3 bersaudara Haruno yang notabane adek dan kakak Sakura itu adalah cowok.

Haruno Sasori kakak Sakura sekarang sedang belajar di Perancis untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya,sedangkan Konohamaru adik Sakur belajar di Amerika tentu dengan masih kecil kelas 2 Junior High Shcool maka Konohamaru tidak di perbolehkan untuk ikut Sakura ke dia sudah meronta ingin ikut dengan kakak perempuan tersayangnya ini.

Para Pelayan itu dengan sigap dan rapi berbaris bak pagar ayu yang mengiringi mempelai yang akan naik ke atas altar pernikahan mereka."Selamat datang kembali Haruno-san/sama/chan/hime" itulah yang keluar dari mulut para pelayan mansion Haruno selama Sakura memasuki Haruno mansion.

Hany senyumman hangat dan menawan sajalah yang Sakura hadiahkan kepada seluruh pelayan yang sudah menyambutnya "Terimakasih atas sabutannya" seru Sakura berterimakasih kepada seluruh pelayan pelayan bahkan bodyguard yang ada di sana sedikit terperangah karena sikap lembut Sakura dan kehangatan yang Sakura hadirkan untuk mereka walau hanya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus.

HUWAAAA APA'AN INI GAJE BANGET -_-! Tapi sudahlah!

"Baru bikin Fanfic Naruto kenapa yang baru di keluarkan baru Naruto dan Sakura saja?"celoteh Sasuke

"eheheh sorry,habis waktu sudah malam XP dan saya harus saja cep depan bisa lebih panjang XD do'akan ya"

"hn"

"ok anak-anak!"

"sejak kapan gw jadi anak lo!"seru Naruto

"-mendeath glare Naruto-Hello! Lo emang bukan anak gw! Lo lo -nunjuk para char Naruto yang berumur di bawah 19 tahun-itu adek gw -_- soalnya umut kalian di atur ma Mas Masashi 16 tahun dan gw taon ini 19 XP"

"-_-"

"ohohohoh XD aku ultah tanggal 9 Agustus kemaren ahahah XD"

"Curhat gitu?"seru seluruh cara Naruto

"nggak yee ; langsung aja deh!"

"REVIEW PLEASEEE!'


End file.
